Global and domestic demand for fossil fuels continues to rise despite price increases and other economic and geopolitical concerns. As such demand continues to rise, research and investigation into finding additional economically viable sources of fossil fuels correspondingly increases. Historically, many have recognized the vast quantities of energy stored in oil shale, coal and tar sand deposits.
One method and system for the recovery of hydrocarbons from such materials is disclosed and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/028,569, filed Feb. 8, 2008 which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. In that application, a method of recovering hydrocarbons from hydrocarbonaceous materials is disclosed including forming a constructed permeability control infrastructure. This constructed infrastructure defines a substantially encapsulated volume. A mined hydrocarbonaceous material, such as oil shale, can be introduced into the control infrastructure to form a permeable body of hydrocarbonaceous material. The permeable body can be heated sufficient to reform and remove hydrocarbons therefrom leaving a lean shale or other earthen material. During heating the hydrocarbonaceous material can be substantially stationary. Removed hydrocarbons can be collected for further processing, use in the process as supplemental fuel or additives, and/or direct use without further treatment. The lean shale or other material may remain in the infrastructure. The control infrastructure can include fully lined impermeable layers or impermeable side layers with a substantially impermeable floor and cap.
One problem encountered in processing such hydrocabronaceous materials is the collection and recovery of vaporized hydrocarbons from within the enclosed or encapsulated volume. At temperatures required for vaporization and removal of hydrocarbons it is desirable that a collection system be provided that is functional to remove optimal amounts of hydrocarbons from within such enclosed volume. Hydrocarbons that are liquids and/or are condensed within the enclosed volume can be drained from the lower portion by appropriate conduits, pipes, or other collection means. Vapors can also be removed by passage from the interior of the enclosed volume through properly placed conduits, pipes or vents. However, such methods involve circulation and removal of vapors from designated positions within the enclosed volume.
For these and other reasons, the need remains for methods and systems which can provide for the improved recovery and condensation of hydrocarbons vapors released from suitable hydrocarbon-containing materials from within an enclosed volume.